wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Preston Change-O
Preston Change-O first half of the 17th episode of the Wild Grinders series. Overview Lil Rob learns a magic trick from Preston, the class magician, and accidentally switches bodies with Meaty! Synopsis A curious and amazed Lil Rob and Meaty spot a newcomer and an expert magician named Preston, who, at his first time meeting the Grinders, impress the audience with overused tricks. Lil Rob and Meaty followed Preston, with Rob begging him to teach him the magic tricks. Deciding to help the duo, Preston performs a swap trick, boasting out the words: "Abracadabra abracadoo, behold the magic switcharoo"; he then disappears, leaving Rob and Meaty by themselves. The two decided to memorize the magic trick Preston creates, but nothing occurs. The second try backfires and swap Lil Rob and Meaty's places. Surprised but excited, Rob and Meaty live on in their new, swapped bodies. The two were interrupted by Denise, pleading Meaty (in Lil Rob's body) that she needs him to be in a Fro-Yo contest that includes singing the theme song with a sibling. Lil Rob (in Meaty's body) was not interested and leave Meaty behind to go with Denise. Once she starts to sing the theme song, Meaty starts climbing up on the freezer and start licking several of the yogurt flavors. Mister Fro Yo kicks Denise and Meaty out of the shop, leaving Denise downhearted. Meaty arrives later, complies that Preston would be the one who could fix the problem. Meanwhile, Stubford eavesdrop and finds out that Lil Rob and Meaty switched bodies. At the Lot, Denise tracks the two again, begging them to help her win the Fro-Yo contest. Jay Jay helps them to find Preston, ditching Denise. The Grinders find Preston, before he tries to redo the switch. Denise rushed through, causing the spell to backfire in front of Denise, Rob, Meaty, Preston, and Jay Jay. There is no other choice, but to help Denise for the Fro-Yo contest. After the switcharoo victims sang the Fro-Yo Mama theme song, Mister Fro-Yo, with a frightened state, discovers that Denise is in Lil Rob's body, before scatting them away, leaving a broken Denise to whine. Preston undo the magic one last time, before Stubford gets in the way, with him and Rob being the only ones to not return to their normal bodies. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Preston (voiced by Kel Mitchell) Supporting Characters *Goggles *Jay Jay *Jack Knife *Emo Crys *Spitball *Denise *Stubford Hucksterball *Mister Fro-Yo Major Events *Preston made his first appearance. *A complete version of the Fro-Yo Theme Song was sung for the first time. International Title Trivia Original *This is one of the episodes that never show up on the Nicktoons website. Continuity Character Revelations *Jay Jay became Preston's mentor for children's birthday parties and many more places, for the magic pie. Allusions *The episode title, Preston Change-O, was a pun to "Presto Change-O". *This episode is an overused thematic of switching bodies from various of media. Running Gags *Jack Knife worries about the coin trick from earlier that was gone. *Lil Rob, in Meaty's body, can sense Denise's scent of mochaberry shampoo two times. Gallery Switcheroo.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders